


Connections

by thedisassociation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisassociation/pseuds/thedisassociation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Cordelia struggle to find some alone time in between raising their young son and leading the Coven. Misty/Cordelia fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you please write a fic where Foxxay has a kid(s) and they ask the girls, like Zoe and them, to take their kid(s) out so they can get some alone time ;)?

There were stuffed animals  _everywhere_. There were stuffed bears under the grand piano in the living room, stuffed alligators scattered across every bed and couch, and assorted plush animals turning up all the time. It was little Owen's first power: the ability to somehow acquire stuffed toys. She didn't know yet if he was unintentionally teleporting them away from their true owners or creating them out of thin air, but either way, it was starting to drive Misty mad. She loved her son, of course, but she half expected that she was going to wake up one morning choking on synthetic fluff.

And amid Owen's ever-growing plush zoo was Cordelia, flitting around effortlessly between their three-year old son and a house full of teenage girls. She juggled motherhood and education gracefully, the way only a true Supreme can. Misty was powerful but she was no Supreme. Her extended stay in hell had proven that.

Owen rushed towards her, breaking her thoughts of Supremes and hells. He bounded in from the next room, full of energy and spirit, and stopped just in front of her, grinning ear-to-ear. Owen looked just like his mother, with bright blonde hair and big brown eyes that she couldn't bear to disappoint. He even had Cordelia's smile.

"I got a dinosaur, momma," he said, waving a green T-Rex at her.

Misty pulled the little boy into her arms. He wiggled, protesting even as he laughed, but settled into her embrace anyway. "You sure did, little guy," she replied. "Where did you find this one?"

"It's a secret," he muttered, flicking the dinosaur's tail.

Misty kissed the side of his head. "Will you tell me about it?" she wondered.

Owen shrugged.

"Hmm," Misty hummed. "Well, do you think your new friend likes music?"

"He's not my friend," Owen said. "He's just a toy."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings," Misty shot back. She used a bit of simple magic to move the stitching, giving the dinosaur a small frown. "Look, Owen. He's sad."

Owen looked briefly stricken. "Oh. I'm sorry, dinosaur, I didn't mean it," he said seriously, stumbling over a couple of words. He looked up at his mother, eyes wide and worried. "How do we fix it?" he asked.

"The same way we help people when they're said," Misty said. "We try to cheer them up."

* * *

Standing at the entrance to the living quarters she shared with her wife and son, Cordelia watched with a smile as Misty led Owen through a lesson on helping people. Of course, Misty's version of helping people invariably led to an impromptu dinosaur-themed performance of "Stand Back," but it was the thought that counted.

Misty was beautiful, even as she twirled around with a T-Rex toy. She picked up their son and spun him around a couple of times, her smile growing as he laughed. It struck Cordelia then that she missed her, she missed her wife. It felt strange that she should miss someone who was only across the room from her, but the distance between them felt much larger. Between raising their son and attending to the Coven, Cordelia and Misty hadn't had much time to be alone.

She could have joined them (and the idea was tempting) but Cordelia had a better idea. She slipped out of the room unnoticed and went downstairs, bypassing witches at every turn until she found the specific witch she was looking for.

"Zoe," she said by way of greeting. "I need your help."

"Hey Cordelia," Zoe replied. She was standing at the kitchen counter slicing up an apple. "What's up?"

Cordelia spied a stuffed lizard under the kitchen table, its tail changing colors as she spoke. "It probably wouldn't surprise you to learn that Misty and I haven't been able to spend much time together lately. There's just so much to do," she lowered her voice. "We haven't had sex in weeks."

Zoe blinked for a moment. "Listen," she started, putting her knife down on the cutting board. "I'm flattered, Cordelia,  _really_. But I've done the whole threesome thing and it's not as good as you might think. Plus, I don't think Kyle would be okay with that."

“What?”

“I just don’t think that’s what you and Misty need.” Cordelia said nothing and Zoe coughed, taking in the look of shock on the other woman’s face. “That’s not what you were gonna ask, was it?” When Cordelia shook her head, Zoe said, “Right. Okay. Then what can I do for you?”

“I was going to ask if you would babysit for us. Maybe you and Queenie could take Owen for an evening? Most of the girls will be going home to their families this weekend,” she went on. “The ones who are staying could join you.”

“Owen’s quite the little lady-killer, you know. I’m pretty sure a bunch of the girls would stay here just so they can play with him.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Zoe nodded. “Sure, I’d love to.”

* * *

The following Friday evening, the house emptied out significantly. The students were gifted with a three-day weekend and many of the older witches had planned to take advantage of the free reign they were given. Building a Coven that understood the power of community was important to Cordelia, but Miss Robichaux’s was still a school, which meant that there were occasional long weekends and breaks.

Zoe and Queenie stayed the weekend, as did a handful of other girls. Owen, overjoyed at spending the weekend with his favorite aunts, summoned a closet full of stuffed monkeys holding plush pink hearts, which he happily distributed to everyone he met on Friday, including the mailman. There were going to be movies and junk food and ghost stories and he felt like everyone needed to know about it.

While Zoe enlisted Owen’s help building a giant blanket fort in the spacious living room and Queenie explained to the other girls that Cordelia and Misty were off-limits, Cordelia was entering her living quarters. She closed Owen’s bedroom door on the way, pausing to put away some of his toys with a wave of her hand.

When she entered into the bedroom they shared, Misty was standing at the window. Moonlight streamed in, leaving Misty a dark silhouette set against the night sky. The black-clad witch bathed in moonlight image suited Misty well, casting her as a being untouchable, lest the disturbance cause her to disappear. Cordelia had thought Misty a ridiculous name but she had come to find that it suited Misty quite well.

She crept up behind Misty quietly, slipping her arms around the other woman’s waist. Misty was a little taller than she was, so she had to lean up a little to put her chin on Misty’s shoulder.

Misty hummed in her embrace. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Cordelia smiled. “How are you?”

“Honestly, I’m pretty tired,” Misty drawled. She ran her hands over Cordelia’s lightly. “How are you doing, Miss Cordelia?”

Cordelia’s smile grew and she chuckled. “I’m better now that I’m here with you,” she paused. “That was cheesy.”

Misty twisted in her arms, grinning at her. “Yeah, but that’s alright. It’s the good kind of cheesy,” she said. “Just don’t teach it to Owen. I don’t need two of you running around here,” she teased, putting her arms over Cordelia’s shoulders and clasping her hands behind her wife’s neck.

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed but she was still smiling good-naturedly. Her arms were still around Misty’s waist and she squeezed lightly. “Speaking of Owen,” she said, “guess what I did with him.”

“Is this your way of telling me you lost our son again?”

“I didn’t lose — One time. I misplaced him one time,” Cordelia said. “And no, I didn’t lose our son.”

“Then what have you done with the little one?”

“I’ve turned our son over to his two favorite aunts,” Cordelia said. “Zoe and Queenie are babysitting Owen and the rest of the Coven. Tonight, all of the stuffed animals and the teenage witch drama are their concern.”

Misty nodded, moving a bit closer to Cordelia until their bodies were pressed together. “And what about us?”

Cordelia, feeling the shift in her wife’s body, tightened her arms around Misty. “I know that we’ve been busy and tired lately,” she started. “I love what we’ve built here, our family and our Coven. It’s amazing. But I miss you.”

Misty pressed closer still, placing a light kiss to Cordelia’s lips. Her fingers tangled in Cordelia’s hair. “Sweetie, you know I’m always right here.”

“I know,” Cordelia replied. “But… do you remember how it used to be? Back when there were just a few of us here?”

“Yeah, we spent a lot of time out in the greenhouse practicing spells and making out like teenagers,” Misty said.

Cordelia laughed a bit, watching Misty lick her lips. “We did,” she said. “It felt like we had so much time for  _everything_. We don’t have that anymore.”

Misty eyed her for a long moment. “Are you tryna —” she paused. “Cordelia, there’s always time for making out,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s not just the —”

Misty interrupted her with a long kiss. She kissed Cordelia deeply, feeling the pull between them. She had been drawn to Cordelia from the very start and that hadn’t changed. There was something about Cordelia that always made her forget that there were things to worry about, that she needed to be concerned about anything. Cordelia was everything she had always been looking for (home) and maybe in between making her everything a bit bigger to accommodate a few more people, she had taken for granted that the pull between them could be just as fragile as it could be strong.

Misty felt Cordelia respond, felt her lips part and her hands move to Misty’s back. She kissed her again.

“It’s not just the making out,” Cordelia said breathlessly between kisses.

“I know.”

“It’s the connection,” Cordelia went on. Her fingers slipped beneath the hem of Misty’s top, running over her lower back.

“I know,” Misty said again. She rolled her hips forward a tiny bit and heard Cordelia groan softly.

“Maybe it’s the making out a little bit,” Cordelia admitted.

Misty smiled widely, pulling back and leading Cordelia towards the bed. “Then shut up and let’s make out some more.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
